


The Best Way To End An Arguement

by Sigynn



Series: Loki and Sigyn [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Library Sex, Magic, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynn/pseuds/Sigynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn have a difference of opinion.  What they do may not have solved the problem, but it may have helped them to forget it for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way To End An Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> It was suggested by my co author that if my stories were not smut, I should at least write a scene for those who would like to read one. It is not something I have any strength in and this is my first attempt at it. It is set between 'The Tesseract' and 'Revenge's Fire' but you don't need to read them to enjoy it. I hope you do.

To say Sigyn was angry was a gross understatement. She was furious. She could barely see the palace halls before her as she stormed it’s length wishing with every step that she could grind that arrogant ass beneath her shoe. Serving staff who saw her approach and witnessed the anger crackling off her skin quickly dodged out of the way and let her pass. It took a lot to get her this angry and in all the Nine Realms they knew of only one who could with such intensity. If Sigyn was this angry, so was Loki.

Sigyn made a right turn and disappeared into the one cool and collected place she could think that could ease her temper. It was a safe haven for her and hopefully it would take Loki a little time to find her. She needed to calm down before she saw him again. Once Sigyn had firmly established that the Library was empty, she shoved the large Oak doors closed and slammed the crossbar home. She didn’t think for one second it would keep Loki out, but at least it would keep everyone else away.

Letting out a sigh, she felt for the wall next to the door with her fingers and sagged against it. Now if she could only have just a few minutes.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Loki yelled as he suddenly appeared before her in a flash of gold and green. 

So much for that. “I could ask you the same question,” she retorted bringing herself upright. “You have to be insane to keep it.”

“It needs to be kept under lock and key. If we need it for defence of this city we will have it again.”

Sigyn clenched her fists, she could feel her nails digging into her palms. “That stone helped you destroy an army that could easily have done some serious damage to Asgard,” Sigyn began.

“Exactly my point-“ Loki began.

“But,” she interrupted “You needed to channel that power because it was more then you could handle. You killed several of Nebula’s warriors in the process.”

“I’m sorry if that’s a problem for you because…”

“Because I was one of the ones you nearly killed!”

Loki blinked taking aback for a moment. “You never said anything,”

“Of course not, why rain on a parade that was finally for you. I didn’t want you to feel guilty over what you did. I still don’t, but that stone needs to be destroyed.”

“And there you go talking insane again! The stone needs to stay right where it is for the safety of the realms.”

Sigyn threw up her hands “You fifl! it will destroy the realms and you along with it!”

“Don’t hold back, by any means,” Loki shot back, “you were spewing far worse at me in front of Thor and the entire council. I didn’t think that a woman was capable of a mouth such as yours! I could swear I actually saw Master Tyr blush!”

“Is that what you are so wound up about? I don’t have a sweet mouth? My father was Einherjar, you can bet I picked up a few choice words growing up. As well as a mean right hook.” Sigyn held up her fist for emphasis and saw Loki’s eyes widen and darken to a shade she had not seen before.

The next moment he grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall over her head, his head ducking to the point their lips almost touched. “You do have a sweet mouth,” Loki whispered against her cheek. “You just tend to make me want to taste it whenever you language gets fowl.”

Sigyn gasped as she felt electricity dance down her back. “What are you doing?”

Loki let out a low chuckle and another surge of electricity skittered down her back causing her body to shudder all over. “I see,” he said pulling back to look her in the eyes. Sigyn could see his were so black that only a thin line of green around his iris’s could be seen. “You need to put that talented mouth to much better use.”

Sigyn knew her will was fading fast. Forcing down her desire to give in, she raised her free hand and used it to shove him off. Loki’s expression was a mixture of surprise and outrage. Sigyn had to work very hard to keep from giggling. “Is that how you win an argument when you are losing, seduce the opponent?” 

Loki’s mouth turned down, but she could see he was trying not to smile “Not always. I have never tried to seduce Thor, but then I was never on the losing side of an argument with him.”

“I’m sure Thor would disagree with that.”

“Of course he would, still wouldn’t change anything.”

Sigyn let out an sigh of exasperation as she pushed herself off the wall and started to walk past Loki. He took her arm as she passed and pulled her to him. She was too surprised to resist. He lifted his free hand and cupped her face as his eyes roamed all over her features, his expression was like he was looking for something. Sigyn found his closeness difficult to fight the urge rip his clothes off, and she was not going to do that. She still had one hand in his grip and the other arm pinned at her side. That left her one option, she let a wicked grin spread across her face and loved his look as he watched. With the hand pinned between them, she touched it to his thigh and released her magic so it rippled along his thigh and took a grip of his member. She realized at the point that he was quite aroused and she nearly choked on her laughter when his eyes bulged with surprise and quickly gave her a grin to match hers. 

“You are feisty aren’t you, Sig?”

“After all we have just been through, that should surprise you?”

Without warning, Loki’s mouth crashed onto hers, Sigyn gasped in surprise and he took the moment to slip his tongue in for that taste. Sigyn tried to resist at first, but the way his tongue played with hers, caused her to relent, Sigyn swore she would not show any further signs. She tried to squirm her hands free, but Loki grabbed both her arms and walked her back against the wall. When her back came in contact with it, he took her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand. His kisses moved down the side of her jaw and the column of her neck, their heat sending more shivers through her body. Loki’s free hand cupped one of her breasts and he began to gently massage them as he ran his thumb over the nipple. Sigyn curled her fingers and sunk her nails into the back of his hand. Loki growled but did not let go, he shifted his other hand pushing her blouse aside so he could trail more kisses down her chest, his teeth gently nipping her skin. Her body seemed to betray her as it arched towards him, all but begging for every kiss he gave. When he finally captured her nipple with his mouth and began to make lazy loops around it with his tongue, she all but whimpered in response. Loki grinned against her skin causing Sigyn to once again try and free her hands.

Loki lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, this time he was giving her the wicked grin. “I have barely touched you, Sigyn. What would you do if I was to persist?”

Sigyn glared back. “You aren’t playing fair. You are making all the points and not letting me make a response.”

Loki arched a brow, and without another thought, dropped his grip on her arms. “Your move.”

Sigyn lifted her hands to touch his face, as she gently kissed him. Letting her tongue dart lightly in his mouth to play with his then run it along his teeth and mouth. With her hands, she slid them down his chest and across his back. When she found his waist band, she pulled his tunic loose and ran her fingers up his back, this time using her nails. She felt his muscles shiver beneath her fingers as her nails traced patterns along his body. Loki’s hands came up and planted themselves on either side of her face. Sigyn moved her hands across his narrow hips, but instead of sliding them across as she did before, she moved beneath his waist band causing a small gasp of surprise to escape. Sigyn took his very aroused member in her hands and began to gently stroke him causing the gasp to become a deep groan. She heard a crunching sound next her head when she rubbed her thumb across it’s tip and knew Loki’s hands were digging into the wall next to her.

She also knew Loki would not let her keep this kind of control, and she was right. She felt Loki’s hands move among her skirts and the next thing she felt was his fingers grazing along her folds. Sigyn’s hips bucked and she tried to tighten her knees around his arm but Loki pushed his own between hers. 

He pulled away from their kiss “One for the other, you can’t have it both ways,” and he slid his finger inside. Sigyn could not stop the groan that escaped her lips. Her head thumped against the wall behind her as his fingers moved to brush against her most sensitive areas, all the while his thumb swirled patterns over her clit. Sigyn felt her legs begin to quiver as the climax began to build and when he let a second finger slide inside she was biting her lip against making the sound her body was screaming to make. She tightened her hold on his member and started sliding her grip up and down in rhythm to his fingers moving inside her. The dampness from the precum made her fingers slide up and down easily, Loki’s head pressed against her shoulder as a moan slid past his lips. Their groans echoed each other as the pleasure began to escalate. Before Sigyn could get him much further, Loki removed his fingers, yanked her hand from his very hard erection and took a grip of both her her thighs. He pulled them around his waist and slid inside her. Sigyn let out a sob of relief, she could feel a part of her reprimanding her for giving in far too easily, but that voice quickly evaporated as Loki started to move. Sigyn tightened her thighs around Loki’s waist and pulled up for a better angle, Loki’s thrusts increased and Sigyn tightened her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair so she could hold on as she was pushed up against the wall. When Sigyn felt he climax approaching her legs tightened and to her utter frustration, Loki slowed his pace. Sigyn let out a whimper which resulted in a chuckle from Loki.

“Didn’t think you would get off that easily did you?”

“You are such an ass!” Sigyn growled.

Loki’s hand slid down and gave her cheek a slap causing her to jump with a gasp. “Only when you deserve it.”

Sigyn tried to make a response but it was cut short as he increased his pace. She dug her nails into his shoulders and tried not to cry out loud enough for everyone in the palace to hear. When she felt her climax build once more, her nails slid down his shoulders, tearing his sleeves.

“Hold off,” He growled.

“I can’t, not for long,”

“Do it!”

Sigyn bore down and tried to do as he requested. Loki’s pace shifted between fast and slow and by the groans she could tell he was not far away. Loki buried his face into her shoulder letting out a moan as his hands dug into her thighs. Sigyn let go sinking her teeth into his shoulder to smother the scream spilling forth as both rode the waves together. It seemed to roll over them without end, but when it did, Sigyn was left quivering in Loki’s arms, both gasping for breath. Loki slowly released her thighs and she slid her feet to the floor, but neither let go of the other for several minutes.

“Well, that was one way to end an argument.” Sigyn said at last. 

Loki let out a low chuckle as he nuzzled her neck. “You know, I don’t remember what it was about.”


End file.
